Fight this feeling
by expecto patronum 2809
Summary: Albus Potter never imangined his sixth year would be this crazy. Full of conflict, torment, betrayal but most of all love. He never imagined, that in a world so fiercely against them, he could fall in love. A story of friendship, love and finding out who you are meant to be.


_When he looks back it all started with a kiss, which led to that final kiss and thus begins their story._

Albus was relieved it was only Scorpius when he entered their dormitory that cold December evening.

It had been Albus's final Quiditch practice, he played Seeker for Ravenclaw. Usually his best friend would be watching but even Albus could not persuade Scorpius to sit in the cold for an hour while Albus was put through his paces in the air.

Albus' jet black hair was sticking up in all directions and his emerald eyes were glittering, contrasting with the flush on his cheeks.

"Guess what Scor?"

Albus knelt beside Scorpius on his bed and nuzzled his head under Scorpius's shoulder impatiently.

"What?" The blonde haired boy replied, still trying to read his book but subtly sorting out his best friend's hair.

"I kiss- no she kissed me. Well, I had my first kiss!" Albus exclaimed, jubilant.

After all it was a little embarrassing, he was nearly a whole term in to his fifth year and Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he had only, literally 22 minutes ago, been kissed. Not that there were plenty of girls who would not wish to kiss either boy, the opportunity had never arisen. Most likely due to the boys inseparability but also their unspoken commitment to each other. No girl could ever compete with the boys friendship.

Scorpius breathed in sharply and placed his book down slowly, carefully saving his place with a navy blue ribbon. A feeling of sadness washed over him, he didn't really know why. He wasn't jealous, jealous that Albus had his first kiss before him?

No, Scorpius never really was the most competitive. Maybe, deep down, he had hoped Albus would be like him and not really care for girls that much.

Scorpius liked Rose and Emma was funny and everyone knew Amelia was beautiful but he didn't want any of them.

"Oh who was it?" Scorpius asked, grateful when Albus pulled him in to his shoulders, so that his face could not be seen.

"Maria Lopez, you know the hufflepuff beater with dark hair?"

"She's Spanish" Scorpius commented,

"Really?" Albus exclaimed looking down at his best friend.

"You kissed-and you don't even know her nationality?"

"We didn't really talk, she just grabbed me- it was wet but her lips were kind of sticky?" Albus continued,

"Didn't you talk to her?" Scorpius asked perplexed.

"It was just a kiss!" Albus started to chuckle. Which was probably completely the wrong thing to do, "Anyway-"

"Just a kiss? That's your first kiss Al, it's supposed to be special not wet and- and sticky!"

"It was special!"

Scorpius opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it once more, Albus continued to regale him with the story. He seemed exuberant but upon pondering what this meant for the future he grew a bit more subdued,

"I mean while I like her, and she's amazing at Herbology, I don't think I like her enough- or Herbology enough? And she's a Hufflepuff so that would be fairly hard-" Albus ranted,

"You don't have to feel coerced into anything Alby-" Scorpius told him, propping himself up so he could look at him properly.

"Yeah, I guess I just want to know that I don't have to worry- it needs to feel right, that it special. And that we can talk and have a laugh and well you get me. Don't you Scor? Scorpius?"

"Sorry" Scopius sadly smiled as he was brought out if his reverie provoked by Albus' words.

The door was flung open and their fellow Ravenclaw Nick Sterling clambered in,

"Alright lads?"

Recently Nick had started to refer to everyone or everyone's actions as lad. It bemused Scorpius but he tolerated it because Nick was nice and never laughed at Scorpius or tried to persuade him to stop studying, talking of which he should...

"There's a gathering occurring in the room of requirement, your cousin has got some fire whiskey!"

"Oh cool- yeah great- we might miss this one, not really Scorpius' thing-" Albus began, something about the way he had said it, the presumption mixed with the domestic condescending tone made Scorpius's skin prickle,

"We shall be fifteen minutes Nick, Albus wear your purple jumper." Scorpius stood up with the most amount of conviction he had used in the entire last term and a bit.

"Are you sure?" Albus questioned after Nick had left the room,

"Yes- I want to dance" Scorpius replied astute.

Gradually the tension between the best friends eased and they were talking and laughing as normal, Albus asking Scorpius about his experiments in to enhancing muggle medicine and Scorpius showing an interest in Albus' next match (after the holidays). They spoke of plans to meet up and going to the muggle cinema. As they reached the top of the staircase they caught a glimpse of Albus' older brother James.

James and Albus were similar yet poles apart, James was tall and well built and was a chaser where as Albus was smaller and more lither with a seekers build. They both possessed the Potter hair yet they differed in personality, James oozing charm and confidence where as Albus was the slightly more reserved Ravenclaw. Next to James was his long term girlfriend Amelia Robinson, a muggle born and currently head girl and Gryffindor keeper. She was arguably the prettiest girl in Hogwarts with wavy blonde hair, bright sapphire eyes and an easy smile. They were the perfect couple.

"Why hello you two!" James called out,

"Hullo James, Amelia. Are you going too?" Scorpius replied, smiling at them both. James, though initially having reservations about his brother's shy, stammering friend had become a brother figure to the Malfoy heir and likewise Amelia had always been there if he needed a chat, homework help or a friendly face.

"We are just going to make an appearance but it's such a lovely evening we figured we would go down to the lake-"

"It's after curfew." Albus interrupted sulkily,

"Well being Head girl has it's privileges, you are welcome to join us!"

Albus couldn't think of anything worse, he had long ago accepted that Amelia was going to be a part of his brother's life for the foreseeable future and that she made him happy but Al could not help that undying resentment he held for her, how she seemed perfect, how she had consumed her brother's time and affection and how she just slotted in to his family where he, after 16 years, still felt a bit on the fringes.

"No-look Ames they are all ready to enjoy themselves they don't wan't to hang around with us!"

For once James looked flustered, his girlfriend laughed a little but lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Albus zoned out for a little watching how Scorpius was nodding his head and every now and then a smile would ghost over his features. Scorpius was reserved with his smiles around most people, but occasionally his lips would stretch to reveal two rows of pearly White, straight teeth. Albus smiled all the time, with that one dimple and the slightly noticeable overlap on his front two teeth.

"They looked happy" Albus commented as they walked towards the party,

"Really? James, I thought, was nervous." Scorpius replied,

"Yeah he might have been- guess I wasn't paying attention. You look nice." he commented eying the smaller boy up and down,

"Al- I don't but well thank you"

Albus threw his arm round the boy as he blushed slightly and angled his head down.

When they reached the Room of Requirement , they could her nothing but as they opened the doors they were hit with the sound of the latest _Everclaw _song being played, the bass vibrating through them.

"Cool party" Albus commented as he took in the mass of people dancing and what seemed the majority of the sixth and seventh years from every house all in one room. This was so not Scorpius' thing however when Albus turned to look at his best friend he was shocked to see him grinning and nodding his head along to the music.

"Nick! Look there he is Al. Nick- Nick!" Scorpius called out, still grinning, his eyes alight.

Nick turned around upon hearing Scorpius' call, looked surprised to see him but then broke out into a grin and waved them over. Albus and Scorpius made there way through the crowd, Albus's hands resting on the small of Scorpius' back guiding him all the while still trying to comprehend Scorpius' so called enjoyment.

Nick slapped a hand on Al's shoulder and ruffled Scorpius' hair and laughed,

"You finally got this one out! Welcome Scorpius!"

The girl beside Nick coughed impatiently and pulled on his sleeve, the sandy haired boy turned around as if he had almost forgotten that she was there,

"Guys this is-err-melanie?"

"Melody, it's Melody." the brunette told him before turning on her high heels and whipping her long hair in their faces.

"Oh well, you can't have them all." Nick grinned again, "I just can't believe Scorpius Malfoy is at a party!"

The boys all laughed, Scorpius blushing slightly but only grinning wider. They were joined by some of the boys who were on the Ravenclaw Quiditch team with Albus, Scorpius recognised Finley Cross and Jackson Douglas who were both beaters and Al's friend and chaser Stevie Redcap who had his arm round his girlfriend.

The conversation swiftly turned to Quiditch and Albus could feel Scorpius getting a bit restless,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I might get some drinks-" Scorpius smiled softly before walking through the throng of people to get to the bar.

Jackson smirked a little and nudged the Potter,

"Got him well trained I see, and nice one pulling Maria, saw that little stunt after practice! You nearly had me convinced you were a little shirt lifter like your friend there-"

Albus just stood there, shocked. Shirt lifter? But that meant- Scorpius had never said anything. He quickly faked a laugh and focused back into the conversation just to hear Jackson finishing his sentence,

"-infested with them now, I heard that even our blessed head boy-"

"What about Danny? He's the best head boy I think there's ever been!" chipped in Scorpius who had just reappeared and trying to finally join in the conversation. For some reason the two beaters found this hilarious, leaving a confused look on the small boys face.

Albus took a swig of his drink, gasped at the bitter taste then grabbed his best friends hand and yanked him toward the make shift dance floor. Scorpius seemed to swiftly forget the incident and was soon jumping up and down and twirling round, laughing and laughing.

They left the party late, later than they ever usually stayed out. They were stumbling along to the Ravenclaw tower, how they were going to answer the knocker's question in the state they were in, Albus didn't know. All he did know was that Scorpius was singing and giggling and looked amazing in those black jeans. Was it weird to think that about your best friend? Was he allowed to consider how attractive his best friend actually is?

Jesus, he must have had to have more to drink than he had thought. Was he actually thinking about Scorpius- he laughed. Then stumbled, latching onto Scorpius, both laughing.

"I love fire whiskey, and that punch! I mean it's like they put essence of Merlin in that punch!" Albus grinned,

"Merlin!" Scorpius chortled, "Uh oh-"

"Blimey you're not going to puke are you?"

"No-" he giggled, "Mistletoe"

The two boys looked up at the little White berries surrounded by little green leaves, looked at each other with awkward grins. Scorpius instantly ducked his head but the dark haired boy swooped down and kissed him.

They both gasped. It was undeniable. There eyes met just before there lips collided once more before Scorpius ran away with a smothered sob.

_I know that it's a little bit frightening, we might as well be playing with lightening._


End file.
